


Frosted Delights

by Buchstabensuppe



Series: Little House on the Landfill [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dentist, Gen, Phase 1-ish?, Waiting Room, family Gorillaz, murdoc trying to be a responsible adult, no ship's sailing here, slightly canon divergent (Noodle speaking English)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buchstabensuppe/pseuds/Buchstabensuppe
Summary: Noodle’s got an aching tooth and has to get a filling, so we find the gang at the dentist's.





	Frosted Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinnie2757](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinnie2757/gifts).



> I apologize for my poor take on a Cockney accent. English is not my native language, so it's doubly likely I did it wrong :D  
> (Many thanks to vinnie2757, who's beautiful works were a great inspiration for this.)

# Frosted Delights

„I told you not to give her candy before bedtime!“, Russel growls for the umpteenth time, shuffling his bum in search of a slightly more comfortable position on the rickety old waiting room chair, and trying to shut out the screeching noise of Dr. Lee’s drill from behind the closed door. „None of you is ever listening to me.“

„It – it was just the one time“, 2D stumbles. „An‘ I told ‘er to brush ‘er teeth afterwards, I swear!“ The singer has spent the last quarter-hour kneeling in a corner of the room where the dentist keeps some worn stuffed animals, a few half-finished colouring books and other toys for her smaller patients, absentmindedly pushing big wooden marbles over a maze of differently bent and coloured metal rods. Russel doesn’t even know what this kind of toy is called, but it looks a bit like the miniature model of an amusement park, its various rollercoasters a tangle of convoluted rails.

„She’s a little child“, Russel argues, and 2D shrinks under his gaze. „Did you _check_ if she was brushing her teeth?“

„Oh fer fuck’s sake“, Murdoc, who’s apparently done feigning indifference, butts in and smacks the magazine on dental prosthesis he’d been hiding his face behind on the table in front of him. „She’s almost a teen! You’d think, she would’ve some sort of self-responsibility by now. When I was her age, I’d have had to pull my own tooth if it was paining me.“

Russel rolls his eyes. He’s heard all of Murdoc’s _‘When I was her age‘_ -stories by now, and, frankly, he‘s sick of them.

„You’re babying her too much. Besides“, Murdoc continues, „the bigger problem is all the sugary shit they’re selling as breakfast nowadays. We should stop buying ‘er that frosted crap with the over-motivated tiger on the package and start feeding her good old-fashioned porridge.“

Russel just hums, not in the mood to give Murdoc credit for showing responsibility. After all _he_ would be the one rising early to cook Noodle her porridge, and not their night owl of a bassist.

„I just ‘ope she’s not ‘urting too much“, 2D mumbles almost too softly for the other two to understand him.

His hopes seem to get annihilated when a pained scream coming from inside the treatment room has them all on the edges of their seats. 2D lets out a small whimper, but Russel frowns.

„Was that the doctor’s voice?“

One moment later the door opens and a very distraught Dr. Lee bolts out, nursing a bleeding hand inside a torn rubber glove. The poor woman’s face is flustered, her hair in disarray, but she’s trying hard to maintain her composure in front of the three men. „It seems we have a few – ah – minor difficulties in there“, she tells them. Your … ehm. Noodle. Well. She bit me.“

„That must’ve ‘urt“, 2D notes, and Russel winces in sympathy, knowing first-hand how sharp her little teeth can be. Murdoc, however, makes a suspicious snorting noise, and the ill-concealed pride in his mismatched eyes is belying his feigned surprise. 

„Well, doctor“, he says after he’s composed himself somewhat. „I take it the treatment isn’t done yet?“

„Not quite.“ Dr. Lee grabs a tissue from the box on the table and wraps it around her finger to stop the bleeding. „I still have to put the filling in, but she won’t let me near her mouth again. During my whole career as a dentist I‘ve never had a patient so -“

„So, what do you suggest we do?“, Murdoc impatiently cuts her ramblings short, because their little girl is lying in there with a gaping hole in her tooth!

The doctor doesn’t get to answer, though. Noodle's very shrill, very irritated voice claims their attention: „I wan` Mur‘oc!“ Her speech comes out a little slurred by whatever anaesthetic the doctor used on her.

Suddenly actual surprise is showing on Murdoc’s face, and he turns to look at Russel as if he’s waiting for some sort of approbation. Russel lets out a long-suffering sigh. In all honesty he feels a tiny sting of jealousy deep inside his chest, but that’s not important now. Important is that Noodle gets exactly the kind of comfort she needs right now.

„What’re you waiting for“, he snaps. „Stop gawking and get in there!“

„Right, right. Comin‘ luv!“ Murdoc stands up abruptly and follows Dr. Lee inside the treatment room. It’s only when he’s closed the door behind him that Russel begins to marvel at the occurrence of Murdoc Niccals actually obeying an order.

  
***  


Back at Kong, they’re all sitting around the kitchen table. Noodle is sporting a swollen cheek and currently beating 2D in some card game they’d bought her afterwards for being a brave girl. Russel had shortly wanted to argue that biting the doctor was no behaviour worthy of a reward, but he’d decided to hold his tongue. After all, she _had_ been brave, their little fighter. Aside from the doctor's scream no cries of pain had left the room the entire time.

2D’s defeated howl signals the end of their game, and Noodle starts to gather the cards to put them back in the box. When she’s done, she leans back in her chair, stretching her arms, and says: „I don’t know about you, but I could do with some chocolate now.“

Russel takes a breath, readying himself to yet again slip into the role of the spoilsport, but Murdoc catches him unawares by asking: „Are’ye already missin‘ the dentist’s?“

Noodle gives him a pleading look. „Come on! I promise I’ll brush my teeth twice today.“

But Murdoc shakes his head, standing up to have a look into the pantry. „Ye ain’t gettin‘ no chocolate before dinner.“

„But I’m hungry _now_ “, Noodle whines.

Murdoc grins and tosses something in her direction without the slightest warning. 2D almost dives under the table, reflexes sharpened by bitter experience, but Noodle manages to catch the object effortlessly. They all stare at it, and Russel looks at Murdoc with a little twitch of his mouth, not yet a smile. The bassist gives him a wink.

„You know how the saying goes: An apple a day… An‘ all that horse shit.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! That's my debut in the Gorillaz fandom, so I was a little anxious to get the character voices right. I hope it was enjoyable and I didn't screw up too badly. 
> 
> This story came to me while I was sitting in my own dentist's waiting room. She also has a motoricity toy for the kids (and yes, I had to google that). I started to imagine 2D fiddling about with it and the rest just sort of happened :D 
> 
> I'll maybe update this further if I can come up with something else. We'll see :)


End file.
